Accidental Kiss Gone Right
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: What happens when that accidental kiss between Naruto and Sasuke goes differently than planned? I had to repost it. Hopefully it fixes the link issue.


**A/N:** Random idea gifted to my bunnies by photograph. Enjoy? ^_^

**Warnings:** Boys kissing so M/M, boy love, yaoi. You've been warned. Oh, and untold sap factor? Yeah...

**Disclaimers:** See my words here? I OWN NOTHING CEPTS FOR THE PLOT BUNNIES THAT FORCED THIS FROM MY HEAD TO MY FINGERS! And hopefully that's clear enough for everybody. ^_^

_**/an accidental kiss turned into...tah-dah! you'll see!/**_

It started out as an accident really... one of those train wreck moments that you can't turn away from even as you feel the horror of the oncoming tragedy blooming in your heart, stilling your breath and making it impossible for you to see anything beyond that one moment in time. The fan girls of the youngest Uchiha, the last Uchiha, knew that moment as they watched Naruto get knocked over and fall, second by second, onto Uchiha Sasuke's lips, both boys' eyes wide in shock and their lips pressed together in an open mouthed lip lock. What shocked the girls even more was the fact that the boys who had always been rivals for as long as they could remember did not back away and spit in disgust as they'd all been expecting. No, what they did was deepen the accidental kiss, allow their eyes to close as Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled the blonde closer, and make it clear to anyone looking that there was now tongue obviously and almost obscenely involved in the kiss that dragged a moan from Naruto's throat and a groan from deep within Sasuke. The girls... well, half were horrified and the others were beginning to see the benefits of two beautiful boys being together as a couple. Where jealousy warred within the hearts of some girls, an excitement came to life in the hearts of the others. This, they could deal with because neither Sasuke nor Naruto had been lost to them because of another girl... and they got to watch live boy love for free if the boys kept their relationship public knowledge.

For Naruto, well, he'd always cared for Sasuke. The other boys was a teme, and always would be of course, but the only reason Naruto battled so passionately with him was to bring life into the stoic boy who was not yet a man but acted like old man Hokage did. Naruto knew that it couldn't be healthy for the Uchiha, so he always did the best he could to push Sasuke to his limits while holding on to his mask of idiocy and constant happiness. Someone had to show Sasuke-teme how to rise above the negative things in life and tell the world fuck you with a smile on your face. But, until this moment, Naruto had never thought that the reason he cared for Sasuke so much was that he'd managed to fall in love with the dark haired boy. Sasuke was his complete opposite, the moonlight to his sunshine, the stoic to his happy-go-lucky. Even with large parts of his true self buried, he and Sasuke were different from one another in noticeable ways and somehow, he had the distinct feeling that Sasuke knew perfectly well what was hidden beneath Naruto's dobe mask. If this kiss that Sasuke participated in without hesitation was any clue, then the teme reciprocated Naruto's feelings. As long as the teme reserved this for Naruto only, he could deal with his asshole moments quiet well. He was, after all, a one bastard moron.

Sasuke had always known that he had a strange sort of love for the dobe curling tongues with him right now, but he'd never known how very alive he could feel from just one kiss from these amazingly soft lips. He knew that his brother wished for him to grow strong enough to kill him someday, but with Naruto so close, right here within his reach and obviously willing to be with him, Sasuke figured that Itachi could wait for him to grow into a strong shinobi Sasuke himself could be proud of before he got his death wish. Sasuke had always done things for Naruto that he'd done for no one else. Every taunt, every mock battle, every snark and smirk was something to keep the blonde interested in saving him, his heart, his soul, and his mind from the damage that Itachi's betrayal had left behind all those years ago. At one time, Sasuke had thought he had it bad having known the love of his family before they were so brutally ripped from his life. He'd recently accepted it as fact that he got the better end of the deal by having known the love of his family, having known them and had them for even those short few years. Naruto had nothing of his parents but for his name and his looks. It seemed that only the hokage and Iruka and the Ichirakus truly loved Naruto as one of their own. So yes, he was the luckier brat of the two of them.

He also knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Naruto was a genius on par with Shikamaru, but lazy in a different way... a way that hid that genius by choice. It was not in the same way Shikamaru lazily showed his genius, no, it was in the way Naruto kept those who hated him from doing anything other than underestimating him. It was one of the most useful tools in a shinobi's arsenal and damned if Sasuke didn't find the blonde even cuter for it. He was already more a shinobi than Sasuke himself had been taught to be by his kin. Naruto was self taught and he learned by watching others and melding their styles with his own. Hinata was far from the only one who noticed things about Naruto. If Sasuke was clever enough, he could keep Naruto as his and save himself in the process. He knew that Naruto would not let him be foolish enough to follow the path of the avenger if he was given half a chance, so Sasuke would give him the chance openly.

The boys, needing to breathe, break their kiss and stare at one another with half lidded eyes, swollen lips, and softly panted breaths. Naruto is the first to break the silence between them. "Well Sasu-teme, what say you about this?"

Though the other students are surprised to hear Naruto speak like this, they stay silent in anticipation of Sasuke's answer. When it comes, the disapproving half of the fan girls drop in a dead faint, the words being the last push needed to overload their overly hormonal brains. "I say that you'd best be calling me yours Naru-dobe because you're sure as hell being claimed as mine." His tone softens, "I love you Naruto."

Naruto's smile is calm and sincere for once as he drops a soft, but chaste, kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Good, because I love you too My Sasuke."

Another kiss is shared amid the squeals of their new yaoi fan girls, and just before Iruka sensei comes in to split them up and begin their lessons for the day. For now though, ownership is claimed, fan girls are converted... or unconscious... and the future looked bright from a personal perspective. The boys both knew they would face challenges, but they would meet and surpass them together, letting their love show them the way...

_**/donedonednedonedone! ^_^/**_

_**a/n: **_Yeah, sappy and OOC in the worst possible ways, but it was a random idea that popped into my head after seeing a picture of the guys kissing, so there you have it.


End file.
